The ever enlarging gap between world food supply and world demand for high quality food products continues, and has in the recent past and will continue in the future to force shifts from animal to vegetable sources of protein for human nutrition. Soy-based milk analogs are known in the prior art and have been shown to have potential in improving world-wide nutrition, particularly in less well developed countries. In this country, soybeans have been grown primarily for their oil content, the meal residue being used as livestock feed; only 3 to 5 percent of the annual domestic soybean crop is used for direct human nutrition. The largest domestic market for direct human use has been for milk substitutes for infants allergic or hypersensitive to bovine milk. Soy products are also currently used in a variety of applications including protein fortification and enhancement of functional properties in baked products, texturized imitation food products, the extension of comminuted meat products, and the fortification of breakfast cereals and beverages.